


The Comeback of Mischief

by Icarius51



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry has a lot of tricks up his sleeves, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Ignore the men behind the curtain, Independent Harry Potter, Marauders, Mischief, Mischief Managed, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ron is not amused, Skateboards, Smart Harry Potter, Spider Gum- Best gum, as in he can prank you 20 ways in 5 minutes, like a lot, lots of enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarius51/pseuds/Icarius51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, you didn't really think that Harry would be left on his own after third year? I mean, he hasn't learned anything about pranks for twelve years. this cannot stand.</p>
<p>As Such, The last of the Loyal Marauders formally Invite one Harry James Potter To accompany them on a summer long tutorial in Mischief and madness.</p>
<p>Oh what fresh hell have they unleashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subtly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! here to give you the standard "I Do NOT OWN THIS ASIDE FROM THE STORY. ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE."
> 
> Thank you, Enjoy the show, Comments and kudos are loved and taken happily, and relax. 
> 
> After all, what can go wrong.

The Hogwarts Express was speeding across Scotland on the first of September, with every fourth year student seen and accounted for.

Except for one.

Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen. In fact, no one had seen him since immediately after School ended until the Quidditch World Cup. He had shown up at the Weasley household the night before the world cup, packed for the game. The day after the Disaster, he had left for Diagon Alley to talk to the goblins about something he had gotten in the mail. They had only gotten a letter that night saying he would see them on the train, and sorry for the secrecy.

The people who were particularly worried about this were Harry’s friends of three years. Ronald Bilius Weasly, and Hermione Jean Granger. They were making their way down the train, checking each compartment as they passed. Their search turning up nothing beyond other students, with no sight of their friend.

“Honestly ‘Mione, I don’t know where he could have vanished, he said he’d see us on the train.” Ron complained as they looked in yet another compartment to no success. They were almost to the end of the train now, and were deep in Slytherin’s preferred compartments, making him tense.

“Ron, we have to find him, He’s been missing for two weeks. Come on.” Hermione scolded her reluctant friend.

They kept moving forward, looking through the last few compartments, Only to be met by several dozen sneering Slytherins, and one almost empty compartment with only a muggleborn (if the clothes were anything to go by), who was laying on his bench and seemed to be sleeping.

Exasperated, and annoyed at the lack of success, they headed back to their compartment, their voices fading away. 

The Muggle born opened his vibrant green eyes and sat up with a grin, light brown hair and a leather jacket concealing his distinctive stature. Shifting he adjusted his leather jacket, and pulled out a cardboard box he had in his pocket, and poured out a few dozen small marble sized multicolored balls. Stepping into the corridor, he rolled them towards the Slytherin compartments. Using a burst of magic to activate them and made them swerve away, becoming disillusioned in the act. The spellwork would make them congregate on the Slytherins, before attaching to the bottoms of their robes in preparation for the feast. 

Harry Potter had a game to play, and he had two of the best teachers.

The Marauders are making a comeback. 

**Hogwarts Express from Hogwarts to Kings Cross, 2 Months ago.**

With Ron and Hermione busy with Ron’s new owl, Harry headed to the bathroom. In his hand was the note he had gotten from Sirius. After locking himself in the stall, and setting it to occupied, he pulled his wand and pointed at the letter.

“I Solemnly Swear I am up to no good.” 

Before his eyes the words on the note dissolved and changed, becoming an ornate cursive script. 

**_Messrs. Moony and Padfoot would like to invite one young Harry James Potter, Son of Messr. Prongs, to join them on a two month long adventure for training in the Noble arts of Pranking, Mischief and Misdemeanors. To accept, simply take the South entrance out of King's Cross, and walk to the corner. Once there, Messr. Moony shall greet and provide passage._ **

**_-Padfoot and Moony  
Mischief Managed._ **

Grinning at the note, Harry took it and muttered “Mischief Managed”, the message reverting to normal. He folded it up and slid it into his pocket.

This was going to be awesome.


	2. But a Spider on the Wall

Harry stood in his robes, a worn leather jacket comfortably snug over his shoulders as he stopped by the bathroom as the train pulled into Hogsmeade. Running a hand through his hair, he focused on the ring on his right middle finger, carved with a repeating pattern of a deer, a wolf, and a dog, and spoke softly.

“Now you see me.” the ring glowed a bright green and then Harry looked in the mirror, watching as his hair faded back to black, his skin taking on the slightly tan appearance he had gained over the summer, while his face changed back to his more angular appearance. He watched his scar come into sharp relief on his forehead, and the glasses around his eyes pop shimmer into existence. 

Grinning at the change he ran a hand through his hair, breaking up the carefully combed and charmed style he and put it in that morning. stepping out he opened a second box he had in his jacket, and shook what looked like a dozen black and green spiders the size of sickles out into his hand. Tucking the box back into his jacket he opened the window.

“Great Hall, Head Table.” His ring glowed for a moment, and the spiders all leapt out the window onto the platform and scurried away, moving faster than should be possible. By the time the first years made it across the lake, they’d be in position.

Pulling his leather jacket off he reached into an inner pocket and removed the invisibility cloak, sliding it on using a marauder spell his dad crafted it conformed to his shoulders and head. Now with the cloak on, he moved quickly. He stepped into the now empty last car, reached up, and pushed open the roof hatch. Leaping and grabbing the opening he swung himself up, and ran along the roof of the train. reaching the front, he jumped to the ground, before running up the side of the crowded path and leaping on the top of one of the carriages. 

Looking down he saw that Neville and the Patil Twins were sitting inside, and relaxed, lounging in the driver's box. He carefully slid his jacket off and folded it up, making sure the cloak kept him hidden. The charms on the leather jacket made it compress into a small bundle about the size of a deck of cards. he slid it into his pocket and relaxed for the ride to the castle.

As the carriage pulled up to a stop, his ring vibrated, letting him know the spiders from earlier were in place. he reached up and tapped the simple stud earrings he wore with his ring, activating the connection.

_”I always do so enjoy the welcoming feast” _that was Flitwick, Harry adjusted it his volume till it was even across the table.__

___”of course Filius, I enjoy it as well.”_ Was Dumbledores response. Mentally, he tuned out the rest of the small talk. ready to go, he pulled off his cloak, and joined the crowd in a smooth motion, head bent and shoulders slouched, making himself look innocuous. With a murmured command, one his Dad had learned from his father, going back generations. The invisibility cloak shrunk and shifted, twisting into a cloth armband that shimmered in the light._ _

___”Headmaster, are you sure having the Tournament here is wise? after all the past several years have been quite unruly and dangerous, without such an open invite.”_ Mcgonagall’s words caught his attention, and he focused on the conversation.  
_”Unfortunately Minerva, there is no other option. Of course, the Ministry has taken precautions.”_ Harry snorted, and tuned the conversation back out when Minerva refused to respond to that comment. _ _

__Shuffling into the great hall, Harry ran his hand through his hair and muttered another command. “Plausible deniability.” Triggering the notice me not charm in the ring. The charm took a lot of the stored power the ring had to trigger, and was a constant drain on Harry himself, but he was satisfied he’d be undisturbed until the time to act came. moving with the crowd, he went and sat down, sitting at the edge of the fourth and fifth year sections._ _

__Sitting down he waited for the first years to enter the hall, walking down the center aisle until Dumbledore stood to welcome them._ _

__Now to wait for just the right moment._ _

__**Kings Cross, two months ago** _ _

__Harry stepped out the south entrance, and walked towards the corner, pushing the trolley with his trunk on it. He saw a man with black hair and green eyes waiting, but the scars told the truth. It was Remus Lupin, Moony to the Marauders, and next to him was an old town car._ _

__“Get in Cub, We got a portkey to catch. We are going to the Isle of the Marauders.”_ _

__Harry grinned, and tossed his luggage in the trunk. Moony smirked and shifted gears, the car pulling out into traffic. As they drove past the front of the Station, he clearly saw an enraged Vernon Dursley._ _

__This was turning into a good day._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pranks begin, and Harry arrives at the Island.

Hermione was quite anxious, particularly about her best friend, Harry. First there was the odd lack of communication with Harry this year, and then his sudden appearance in time for the Quidditch World Cup, before he left just as suddenly. Now the mysterious “I’ll see you on the train.” and she hadn’t even seen him on the train, she had checked!

Now she sat at the Gryffindor table, fuming at the lack of her friend, and watched Dumbledore stand to deliver his opening speech.

His welcome went smoothly, and he promised to speak more after the meal. Before he sat to let the students be sorted.

Then all sorts of madness burst free.

M-M-M-M

From under the Slytherin table, dozens of large black Grimms, brown furred Werewolves, and large bounding Stags burst from under the seats of those sitting there, causing multiple screams of confusion and surprise.

The Deer bounded around the room, going up and down between the tables, while the Grimms ran up and barked at the still awestruck students, slobbering on some of them and playfully pawing at others. The wolves lined up in front of the teachers table and began to dissolve forming a large silvery white banner that floated over the table.

The Grimms, finished causing chaos, ran up and jumped at the paper bursting into solid black mist that stuck like ink to the parchment, shifting to form letters.

The Marauders and Messrs of Mischievous Miscellany known as Moony and Padfoot, would like to inform you all that the solemn order has accepted the first of the next generation, in order to continue our valiant and esoteric crusade against the forces of evil, menace, and boredom.

We would like to inform you that the new Marauder, known henceforth as Messr. Shadowfur, is here to stay.

Thank you, and enjoy the feast.

The Stags around the room suddenly ran forward and leapt at the parchment, splattering into dark brown ink, and the image of a ornate M, surrounded by a Werewolf, a Grimm, and a Stag appeared. Behind them the portrait became a forest landscape at night.

The image shunk, forming a painting slightly larger than the back of the headmaster's chair and bordered in a simple black wooden frame, and landed on Dumbledores pedestal. On the back of the painting, visible to the teachers, was another note.

_In memory of the faithful Marauders, and our fallen brother, James Charlus Potter, we donate this painting to the school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please display this in the halls._

_-Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orion Black, and Messr. Shadowfur.,/i >_

_**Black Isle, unofficially known as the Isle of the Marauders, 2 months ago.** _

_Harry staggered as the international portkey he and Remus had taken landed, and had to fight to stay composed, partly from the Nausea, and partly from the amazement he felt._

_“Welcome to Black Isle.”_

_Harry looked up around him and stared slack jawed._

_He was on the dock at the beach of a beautiful tropical island. Stretched before him was lush jungle, with wide clear path directly in front of him leading deeper into the island proper. To his left, anchored to the dock was a long low red ship, clearly old and we'll cared for. It was made of wood, and along the side was a row of small red doors, that with a shock Harry realized likely held an array of old black powder cannons. The name was painted along the prow as _The Messr.__

_He glanced back just in time to be swept into a bear hug by his godfather._

_“Pup! How are you? You okay? What happened after I left? You get the letter okay?” he said rapidly, a grinning Harry looking up at him._

_“Does it matter Padfoot? I’m with you, and we’re safe.” Harry said, still hugging his Godfather._

_“No pup, it doesn't.” Sirius held him for a moment, before he pulled back. “Now, enough with the sappy moments, you came to learn how to be a Marauder, and we have two months to teach you. Let's get started.”_

_The Marauders grinned and Harry grinned back._


End file.
